Duo on Elm Street 8
by Assassin Ju
Summary: Oh, what a night.  Notice: This is not the first chapter. Go to "Duo on Elm Street 1" for the beginning of the story.


"So, you scratched yourself while you were sleeping?" Katie asked curiously.

Terra had to make up a story when she ran downstairs to find everyone staring at the scratches on her neck. In the excitement, Peggy had not noticed at first, but after Terra had come downstairs, everyone had noticed the scratches. The story Terra made up about scratching herself in her sleep seemed to appease everyone, except Katie. For whatever reason, Katie would not let it rest even after the group had arrived at Jeanie's house.

"What can I say," Terra said and shrugged, "It was one of those weird bug dreams and I just scratched myself in a panic."

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Katie said and turned her attention to the movie Eva had put on.

Terra watched as Jeanie walked her parents to the door. Jeanie's parents had picked everyone up and brought them back to the house. Terra saw how Jeanie was itching to have her parents leave so they could all be alone. She assumed Jeanie's parents were telling her to keep everything in order and all of the other responsible things.

As soon as her parents were long gone, Jeanie started jumping around wildly.

"Ooooo, we are going to have sooooo much fun tonight!" She exclaimed while twirling around.

Instantly, Eva got up and began twirling frantically with Jeanie.

"What have you planned for tonight?" Eva asked, knowing Jeanie must have risky things planned for the night.

"Hopefully," Katie interjected, "You aren't thinking about doing anything dangerous."

"Oh, Katie…" Jeanie said and pretended to admonish Katie by shaking her point finger at her, "Don't be a party pooper!"

Terra watched the whole spectacle with a fake smile and real, underlying annoyance. She hoped they would tire themselves out soon so she could sneak out and do what she needed to do. She figured she was going to have to take three victims tonight since it was clear Freddy was going to go all out tonight in some manner. It was the not knowing which worried Terra but, she was sure there was no way for him to do anything to her.

Terra yawned uncontrollably. Her nightly revenge quests were taking a heavy toll on her, especially since she had to compete with Freddy. She already had so many slip ups and she knew she needed to be extremely cautious if she was to continue to be hidden from the police's radar.

"Look, Terra is already bored!" Jeanie exclaimed assuming Terra's yawn was from boredom.

"Let's do something fun!" Eva shouted and twirled around.

"Oh, we will do something fun!" Jeanie said with a smirk.

Katie exchanged a look with Terra which revealed her unease at Jeanie's dangerous attitude. Terra shrugged in return since she didn't care what they did. Katie mistook Terra's shrug as a playful "what do you expect" and laughed.

"If you two are done," Jeanie said with a tone of annoyance, "We will begin the festivities!"

Terra sighed a little. She knew it was going to be a long night. She relented the fact she was not going to be able to obtain her recuperation time like she normally would over the weekend, but she was going to have to play through this charade and go on her hunt later that night because she was stuck.

"Alright! So, let's get started!" Jeanie said happily.

When the group started their sleep over, the activities were completely benign, but as the night went on, Jeanie kept suggesting increasingly risqué activities for the group to do. Terra assumed Jeanie had set this plan up so Katie would be lulled into a false sense of security and continue on with the slightly worse activities each time. The plan was working.

They did the normal sleep over antics, like truth or dare and prank calls, but it wasn't long before they had exhausted all of those activities. It was obvious Jeanie had one big thing she had been working up to the whole night, and Terra was hoping she would do it and get it over with. She was getting tired of playing this charade, and time was slipping by.

"So," Jeanie said in a low whisper, "Does anyone else have any ideas of things to do?"

"We could go to bed." Katie said tiredly. "We have done everything there is do and then some!"

Jeanie and Eva grimaced at Katie's suggestion. It was clear they wanted the night to go on for as long as it could.

Terra's eyes wandered to the clock which read quarter to eleven. She was beginning to get antsy. She needed to get going so she could collect her three victim count.

"We are NOT going to bed this early!" Jeanie said disgusted.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Eva chirped with anticipation as she waited for Jeanie's master plan to unfold itself.

"Well," Jeanie said in her low whisper again, "My parents have a bunch of liquor in the basement and I want to try some!"

Terra's and Katie's faces both turned to shock. Terra knew Katie was just surprised Jeanie would suggest that, but Terra was happily shocked. If the three girls drank themselves under the table, Terra would be able to sneak out because they would pass out.

"I'm in!" Eva exclaimed and raised her hand like it was a vote.

"Yea!" Jeanie shouted in excitement.

"NO WAY!" Katie shouted. "THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE HEARD! YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE WOULD GET IN IF WE GET CAUGHT?"

Terra was a little shocked to her Katie shout. It didn't befit her generally calm demeanor and it made it clear how opposed she was to the idea.

"Oh, come on MOM." Jeanie said mockingly. "We're in the house, we won't go anywhere. We will just sit here and drink a little!"

"I DON'T CARE! I AM COMPLETELY AGAINST THIS!" Katie continued to shout and shake her head.

"Well…" Jeanie said with a smirk. "Eva wants to and I want to. That makes two out of four. Terra, you want to, right?"

Terra looked at Jeanie's excited face and sighed to herself. Terra also saw that Katie was looking at her for support on the issue. Terra knew she needed the group to fall asleep so she could sneak out. It was a touchy situation. She closed her eyes to think about it for a second.

"Well," Terra started, "I have no interest in drinking any alcohol, but I also do not see mine or Katie's opinion on the matter stopping either of you from drinking. One way or another, you two will end up drinking if you really want to, and I think it would be better if we knew about it instead of you two trying to sneak it by us. Then, we could watch you guys to make sure nothing happens."

Terra's suggestion was perfect. It gave Jeanie and Eva the idea to sneak the alcohol if they want it and it warned Katie to make her want to let them drink openly to keep the two from getting into trouble. Terra's next problem would be to get Katie to go to bed soundly.

"I guess you have a point, Terra." Katie replied reluctantly.

"She knows us too well!" Jeanie said with a victorious smirk.

Jeanie and Eva got up and ran quickly to the basement. It was clear they would do exactly as Terra had hoped and drink until they passed out.

"You made a good point." Katie said and interrupted Terra's thoughts. "They definitely would have just snuck the alcohol. It is nice to know I am not the only wet blanket though."

Terra laughed at Katie's joke and nodded. Terra's laugh stemmed partially from the fact she knew she could not drink anything because she had other business to attend to, but she also partially enjoyed the camaraderie between her and Katie.

Jeanie and Eva came up from the basement and flaunted the bottles of alcohol they brought up with them. Katie shook her head disapprovingly and sighed while Terra laughed a little.

Terra needed to figure out what to do about Katie. She looked at Katie and it was apparent Katie was exhausted. For the past hour, Katie had been dozing in and out of sleep; so perhaps, Katie would just fall asleep on her own. If that happened, Terra would have to be extremely careful while she was sneaking around, so she didn't wake Katie up. Terra didn't like those odds.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Terra said and got up.

"Alright, but hurry back." Katie said with a bit of unease. "I don't know if I will be able to handle them by myself for long."

Terra laughed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. As soon as she was in the bathroom, she began ruffling through the cabinets and drawers. She was hoping there would be some sort of sleeping aid to make Katie fall asleep with certainty. The only thing she could find was some aspirin which had a sleep aid in it. She read the bottle and was pleased when the information said the recipient would sleep for at least 4 to 6 hours. That would be enough time for Terra to sneak out and get back into the house.

There was one more problem. Terra was going to have to find a way to get Katie to ingest the pills. She figured she could smash them and put them in a drink, but Katie was only drinking water. Katie would be able to tell the water was weird if Terra put the smashed pills into the water. Terra was trying to figure out what to do when there was a knock at the door. Terra opened the door to see Katie standing there.

"Oh good! You must have read my mind." Katie said and laughed. "They have barely begun and I already have a headache!"

Terra could not contain her joy at having this chance event go in her favor.

"It is probably a stress headache." Terra said and laughed. "Here, take these."

Katie took the pills from Terra and sighed heavily.

"I swear, if we make if through the night, I wouldn't be surprised if I wake up with worry wrinkles from this situation!"

Terra laughed and the two of them headed to the living room. Jeanie and Eva were already acting giddy from the alcohol, but Terra guessed they were acting at this point. Terra's focus was on Katie. She watched eagerly as Katie took the pills with some water and swallowed. Terra smirked to herself. Everything was going better than she could have planned. Now, all she had to do was wait and the group would all be out like a light. She imagined it would not be long.

She watched Katie put a movie in for everyone to watch. Terra guessed by the middle of the movie everyone would be out. She just had to wait another hour tops. She smiled and pretended to watch the movie with everyone.

As the movie went on, Terra kept careful tabs on how everyone was doing. Jeanie and Eva were dozing in and out of sleep about twenty minutes into the movie and Katie was practically out by that point. After a few more minutes, she knew she was in the clear and she got everything together to sneak out.

She stopped to look at the clock before she left and she saw she was only going to have about 4 hours tops to take her victims. She sighed tiredly and shook her head. She wouldn't be pressed for time if she didn't have to put up with this stupid sleep over.

She looked back over her shoulder at the three slumbering bodies in the living room. They were all out soundly. Terra was in the clear to go. She snuck out the back and hurried to her first victim.

Using a nearby tree, Terra climbed down from the second story house of her second victim flawlessly. She jumped down to the ground and stopped to look at her clothes. She hadn't been careful enough and blood was splattered all about her clothing. She was not too worried about it though. The blood had not left a mess on the inside of the house and she made sure she had not left any trails, foot prints of hand prints anywhere in the house or outside.

She looked up and saw the sky was beginning to show signs of morning. She was going to have to call it a night with just two victims.

'It's probably for the best.' She thought to herself as she took off running in the shadows. 'I almost got myself into some serious trouble with that last one. There is no way I should risk another one tonight.'

She tried to remain calm, but her irritation showed itself in the glowering slits of her eyes. She knew Freddy had to have taken a lot of victims tonight to spite her for being too cocky, and she hated to have fewer victims than him. She figured she could make up the lost numbers in the future and tried to forget her annoyance with the night.

She came around the corner and hopped the fence into the cemetery. She had to store her murder weapons and outfit in her hiding place before she could return to Jeanie's house. She ran quickly to a place she knew all too well, her parents' graves.

She approached their resting spot and looked around to make sure no one was watching. She was fortunate enough to have a family which had a long lineage in the town because they had a huge family tomb which was the perfect place to stash her weapons.

She walked up to the tomb and jimmied the 'locked' gate which had been put on the tomb. She quickly went into the tomb and closed the door behind her. For a while, it was pitch-dark. The feeling was soothing to Terra. She would have liked to have stayed standing in the darkness longer, but she was pressed for time.

She turned on her flashlight and headed towards the back of the crypt. On the first ground level, there were two stone coffins to the side which were apparently the long forgotten matriarch and patriarch of the family. She acknowledged them briefly and headed towards the back of the tomb, where there was an old staircase. She went down the stairs swiftly and carefully.

The in-ground level of the tomb was a lot like a catacomb except it was well kept. Various family members' coffins lay hidden behind the stone walls which encased them. She headed quickly to the place she kept her weapons. There was a small hole in the ground which she had dug for the purpose of hiding her things. She removed the outer suit and mask she wore while taking her victims there as well. When she was done, she covered the spot with a vase and sighed.

She paused for a moment and inhaled the scent of the musty earth and decaying bones. She was not sure how she felt about the scent. She supposed most people would be repulsed by it, but for Terra, it felt sort of homey, like inhaling the scent of an aunt's perfume. These were all her family members after all.

She sighed heavily knowing she needed to get moving. Before she left, she placed a hand on the cement walls which encased her parents' coffins. She didn't let her hand linger too long because she didn't want to lose any more time. She hurried back up the stairs and out of the tomb.

When she came outside, she was startled to find how the sky was already starting to become tinged with the red glow of the sun. She grit her teeth and hurried quickly back to Jeanie's house which was not too far from the cemetery. She kept a careful eye out for any people who might be out or cars that may be driving by, but she encountered very few instances of these as she hurried to Jeanie's house.

When she got to Jeanie's house, she snuck into one of the windows. She paused when she got inside. Something felt strange. She thought she should hear the loud noises of Eva and Jeanie's snoring, but everything was silent.

The house was still fairly dark as Terra made her way to the living room. As she got closer, she could hear some rustling noises coming from the ground and some other strange noises. Terra walked into the room carefully.

She was startled when a car drove by outside, but she was even more startled when the light of the car's headlights shown briefly into the room and revealed Katie struggling against some unseen force.

"Katie!" Terra shouted and ran to where she was.

As Terra ran to Katie in the dimly lit room, she tripped over something on the floor. She didn't have time to think about what she had tripped over. She ran to Katie and began shaking her and calling her name.

"KATIE! WAKE UP!" Terra shouted angrily because she knew what had to be happening.

She continued to shake Katie and Katie began to come in and out of her dream.

'That Krueger!' Terra thought menacingly. 'How dare he!'

In a last stitch effort, Terra slapped Katie roughly across the face. Instantly, Katie sat up and screamed loudly. The action caused Terra to fall back onto the thing she had tripped over earlier. Terra recoiled when she realized her clothing and hands were wet with something. Katie ran to the light switch and turned on the lights. She stood there panting for a moment, but when she turned around she looked at where Terra sat and let out another blood curdling scream.

Terra didn't have to look down to know what she was laying on. She shut eyes tightly to fight back her anger and gritted her teeth. She knew she was going to have to open her eyes and face the truth at some point.

She got up slowly and moved away from where she was laying with her eyes still clamped shut. Her moist clothes hung to her. Katie was sobbing and screaming something into the phone at this point, but Terra wasn't paying attention to her. Terra opened her eyes and turned around slowly. She practically growled when she saw the lifeless bodies of Eva and Jeanie strewn about the living. There were lacerations and other wounds all over them, wounds which could only have come from one person.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Terra shouted and punched the ground hard enough to crack one of her knuckles.

(Ending this one here! Look for the next one soon)


End file.
